Of Chess, Smirking, and seductive winking
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: Ravenclaw!Astoria and Slytherin!Draco. Suggestive, witty banter and hilarious egos. "Hmm. I have a better idea. Why don't we play another game?" He smirked, leaning closer. "Like what?" she whispered huskily. "Like this." He captured her lips with his and let his actions speak louder than words. He pulled away. "I think I won that round." "You wish Malfoy


A/N Thanks to Martian Goddess for Beta-ing!

Drabble 1 of the 20 drabbles, 20 Prompts challenge.

Prompt: Game

Pairing: Draco/Astoria

Drabble 1 of the 100 Pairing competition.

Prompt: Play

Pairing: Draco/Astoria.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy, be prepared to lose."

He smirked.

"Don't worry, love. I'll go easy on you." He smiled condescendingly.

He was infuriating. An arrogant prat. He winked.

A Slytherin versus a Ravenclaw in a terrifying battle of logic, skill, and pride. In other words, Wizard's Chess.

Her logic versus his cunning. 'No doubt he's rigged the board,' she thought with a wry grin.

"What are you smiling about? I'm beating you!" he cried. She knew her calmness unnerved him and the fact she was smiling while losing made him second guess his every move.

The atmosphere was intense as they both struggled to find damning moves to end and win the game once and for all. It wasn't so much an 'I'm better than you at Wizards Chess' type force that made this game so critical, but more a matter of pride, of one-upping the other person. Inflating your own ego while deflating the other. For Astoria, she just wanted to beat the unbeatable. Draco won every game he ever played, probably by cheating, but she was determined to beat him. If she lost, he would be superior.

That was their relationship to a T. They were always challenging each other, playing games, testing each other. Beating the other at their own game. One might say that they were too competitive for their own good. But they were Slytherins at heart, despite what the Sorting Hat said, and you never questioned a Slytherin.

"Ha!" She cried. She was back in the game; the fire in her eyes was relit. There was still hope. She could win this.

He growled. She just had to rub it in; she knew how much it infuriated him when she beat him. Chauvinistic pig.

"Alright there, Draco? You look like your head's about to burst. Try breathing. It helps."  
He let out a slow breath, his scowl deepening. She laughed.

"We'll see who's laughing by the time I'm done with you. Just you wait, Astoria. I'll have you begging for mercy yet."

"Oh really? How are you going to beat me? By cheating? Or by paying me off and pretending it never happened?" she asked innocently.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh that's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy, Astoria. Prepare yourself for the biggest thrashing you've ever had in your life. My girlfriend or not, you're going down."

She grinned. She loved getting a rise out of Draco; it made life so much more interesting. And suggestive.

"Ooh I'm sacred Drakey!" she cried, doing her best Pansy Pug Face Parkinson impression.

She moved her knight, this was close.

He surveyed the board before finally making his move. He gritted his teeth. She knew that he knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

When it comes down to a battle of wits or logic, place your money on the Ravenclaw. When it comes down to deviousness, ambition and cunning, put your Gringotts account on the Slytherin.

She knew she had won. Once she moved her final piece the game would be over, and she would've won and proved her worth. They both knew what the outcome of the match would be. She smirked.

He let out a controlled hiss. Just as she raised her arm to move the final piece he reached out and wiped the board clean with his arm, scattering the pieces everywhere.

"Hey! I was winning!" she cried.

"Yeah? Well game's over. Call it a tie," he replied, daring her to challenge him.

"Nuh-uh. You are not getting away that easily Mr .Malfoy. You can believe whatever delusions your pretty little head comes up with but you and I both know that I all but won that game. You acknowledge that I won the game and we'll call it even." She leaned over so her face was merely inches from his.

"Hmm. I have a better idea. Why don't we play another game?" He smirked, leaning closer.

"Like what?" she whispered huskily.

"Like this." He captured her lips with his and let his actions speak louder than words.

He pulled away.

"I think I won that round."

"You wish Malfoy."


End file.
